Meeting A Second Time
by RandomKid23
Summary: After everyone got obliterated and moved on to a second life they all surprisingly have their same lives as before which is well great except for Otonashi who should be happy that he got to see everyone but he's not because the one person he wants to see isn't there and that person is Otonashi's true love Hanade Tachibana. SORRY BAD SUMMARY. Otonashi X Kanade with some Hinata X Yui


**Hi friends I know I said I'm on hiatus for my stories but that's only for my Fairy Tail fanfics because I wanna take a break from writing for Fairy Tail. (NaLufan21 pls don't get mad) anyways you probably won't know what this story's about unless you watch the anime.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANGEL BEATS! otherwise Otonashi and Kanade would be together and there would be more episodes.**

 **Also this takes place after that epilogue after the credits in the final episode.**

Normal P.O.V

The streets were as busy as usual and along the many people walking there was an orange haired guy lookingFl down.

That guy was Yuzuru Otonashi the last person to leave the SSS and the afterlife world. **(A/N Lets just say he was because this ended in two epilogue sand if you saw the second one you know what I'm talking about)**

Anyways Otonashi was walking to school with his head down, after Kanade left Otonashi in the afterlife he soon left months later after helping some other kids leave and move on. But what was surprising to Otonashi was that he had his memories and basically his old life, which you would think is good but it wasn't well for him...

FLASHBACK...

Otonashi P.O.V

I woke up and was met by a bright light, where am I? I sat up and looked around, I was in the hospital which was kind of weird since I'm so use to there being no hospitals in the afterlife sinc... Wait how do I remember the afterlife and the SSS. I looked beside me and there was a mirror so I looked at my reflection and I was in complete shock... I look the same as I did before... How is this even possible!? Wait if I got my memories and how I look then it must be the same for the other guys rig...ht? My thought were interrupted as some random lady which I can presume is the nurse came in and the moment she saw me she looked like she was about to faint but luckily she didn't, instead she just screamed.

"THE PATIENT IS AWAKE I REPEAT HATSUNE OTONASHI IS AWAKE!"

I was in shock. I have the same life... I was so relieved but then I remembered how everyone in the SSS had a terrible life like Yui who's body was paralyzed, if she has the same life I feel sorry for obliterating her first especially since she was the youngest in the group.

I saw the nurse coming over to me with a happy expression, but how did I get here... Wait I'm such an idiot I know how I got here, I need to know how long I've been here.

"Uhm excuse me but how long have I been here?"

"Oh... For over a month, you can continue high school in about a week though, but just to let you know someone named Hinata and Yui came looking for you, they said for me to tell you to look for them in the cafeteria at school," she finished with a smile before leaving.

I smiled, they remembered, that means Kanade will remember, along with Yuri, Ooyoma, Takamatsu and everyone else. The SSS will be together again but this time not fighting shadow and stuff.

A WEEK LATER...

I'm finally at highschool! I hope I see everyone again especially Kanade, and I really want to see want happened with Yui and also Hinata I mean they did say they'll date if they ever meet again. **(A/N lets just say they died when they were in high school)**

When I got inside I didn't see anyone that I knew really so I just walked down the halls into the principals office to get my schedule which sucked because the first subject is a Mental Abuse To Humanity **(Spell out the capitalized letters)**

Anyways I got inside and I was surprised to see a few familiar faces like T.K, Ooyama and Takamatsu. Oh God... Takamatsu still doesn't have a shirt... he's just like Gray from Fairy Tail... a stipper. **(I just had to put a Fairy Tail reference)**

I took a seat beside T.K who instantly recognized me before yelling for Ooyama and Takamatsu to come over. Luckily we got to class ten minutes early. We started talking about what we've been doing and stuff and then...

"Guys do you know where Kanade is?" They didn't look at me which got me suspicious but T.K said,

"Oh... Tachibana is not at school today... She's... Sick."

That got me nervous... T.K never stutters when he talks and he talks in a more calm way like a hippie.

"Are you guys hid..." I started to say but I was interrupted as the teacher came into the room and started teaching, it feels weird actually listening in class since I. The afterlife we don't even have to attend it. But that still didn't stop me from thinking about where Kanade is.

AT LUNCH...

School has been amazing so far... I got to see everyone again and I couldn't be any more happier. What sucks is that Kanade is t here. I know they're hiding something and I'll find it out for sure.

I opened the door to the cafeteria and boy it was huge it looked the same as the one in the afterlife, it reminds me of when we stole the NPC's lunch tickets... Good times.

I looked around for Hinata and Yui and found them at a table with Yuri, T.K, Takamatsu, Ooyama, Iwasawa, Fujimaki, and some other people.

I got my lunch which was the spicy mobo tofu, it was Kanades favourite meal.

I went to the table and sat down. I tried asking about Kanade but every time something interrupted the conversation until...

"WILL YOU GUYS JUST FUCKING SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TALK!" I yelled so loud that everyone was looking at us for like a minute before doing their own thing. Well at least they're finally quiet.

"I know you guys are hiding something from me and I know it's about Kanade so tell me where is Kanade really!?" I questioned them yelling a bit but not to loud. No one answered except Hinata.

"Okay bud... I'll tell you but don't go blaming me when you get mad... Kanade, isn't here... She never came to this school so we don't know where she is." He finished in a sad tone. I couldn't believe it... The one girl I love isn't here. But she has to have her memories at least.

FLASHBACK ENDS...

Normal P.O.V

Otonashi hardly smiled since then. He loved Kanade and she was the his first love.

Anyways as he was walking he passed by a girl with short white hair. Her hair was down but it had a short ponytail at the back. Otonashi walked past her but stopped right before looking back at the girl.

 _'That person... She resembles Kanade... Wait that song... It can't be...'_ Thought Otonashi ad before he could even think he called out her name.

"KANADE!"

She turned around and looked at Otonashi with a shocked face.

He walked up to her and gave her a hug...

"It really is you Kanade, you don't know how much I've missed you," he whispered in her ear and all she could do was give him a hug.

"Me too Yuzuru, and I still love you."

"I love you too Kanade and I always will."

 **Okay how was that? Should I make this into a story or one-shot... You guys decide. THERE WILL BE A POLL FOR my opinion this looks fine as a one-shot so... Anyways I hope you enjoyed my FIRST Angel Beats! fanfic and if you read this without knowing the anime I suggest you watch it but you will cry... A lot. Also review if you want me to make more Angel Beats! fanfics.**

 **Remember this COULD be a story...**

 **Bai**

 **-SilentEclipse23**


End file.
